Ninjas and Demons
by ChaosFaNtAsYD
Summary: A woman from the Naruto was killed in battle and reborn in the Yu Yu Hakusho verse. A ninja with the power of a demon. And her neighbor? A cute red head with a green thumb
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer! I do not own any part of the story or characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. Only my OC***

Ahhh. 10 years old and transferring to a new school. 'Always fun. Grandma and Grandpa are busily setting up my new room in their home and I get to go to school. It isn't fair. Not at all! The uniform is blue and I really hate wearing skirts. This all could have been much better than it was. In the first place, this isn't my original world. Where i came from, it was a place called Konoha and I was a ninja. But one day I...blew up...and then I was reborn here. And then secondly, I was born to wonderful parents who were kind and gentle and accepted my weird habits. Suddenly about a month ago they were both killed in a car crash and I was left to my grandparents. This new world was calmer, more advanced but I liked to keep practicing from my old world. It came in handy from time to time. Such as when running to school on your first day because you over slept and couldn't find your uniform'.

She stood infront of her classroom door and smoothed down her Silver and Black streaked hair back into its braid. Pulling bits of hair out of the front to atleast partially cover her face and fully cover her ears. Piercings arent allowed here and she really doesn't want to take out her earrings. 3 in each lower lobe and one in the right top corner. "Ah here is our new transfer student." The door opened and she sucked in a breath and slowly entered to stand before the classroom full of people starring at her...damn..."Please welcome miss Ikusa Urinai." She bowed in introduction and starred at the floor. "If you would, please take the seat by our own Suichi Minamino. Suichi?" The teacher called. A hand raised and she shuffled towards the empty desk beside a red head. Sitting in the seat she looked over towards her new desk neighbor and saw short red hair and bored green eyes. His chin resting in his hand as he starred out the window. 'Pretty.' She thought and turned her head to stare at her desk as she listened to the teacher begin explaining what they had recently been learning. Her nose scrunched in distaste as she found the subject to be math. She hated math..."Miss Urinai are you not paying attention? I would hate to discipline you on your first day." Said the teacher after about an hour or so of her starring at her desk. "Ah. I am. I'm listening well. I can't take any notes as all my supplies at still being unpacked. I apologize." She bowed in her seat. "Oh, well thats alright. You can just copy someones notes tomorrow so that you don't miss anything. As long as you are paying attention." She absolutely hated when people starred at her.

At lunch she waited as the rest of the class left to the cafeteria and then pulled out her own lunch. A bento was easy enough to make and it was something her mother had taught her to make. Tuna onigiri, steamed potatoes coated in sourcream and greenpepper and onion sautee. It may not be very traditional but she liked it. A small bottle of water was also packed and she placed it on her desk as she picked up her chopsticks to eat. She ate slowly, all the while trying very hard not to look over at the red head that was eating his own bento beside her. She couldn't wait for school to end so she could hurry home. The rest of the school day dragged on and when the final bell rang she sighed in relief. The beginning walk out of school was hectic as students rushed about and yelled towards each other. A few people even tried to stop her to talk and she rushed past them and out the doors. If the beggining crowd wasn't bad enough, a red head was walking slightly behind her at every turn. "Ah...Minamino...do you live in this direction?" She asked awkwardly. "I do." He said quickly and bluntly leaving no room for any other conversation. She sped up and quickly started to run as she spotted her grandparents home. Grabbing a key from her pocket, she unlocked the door and hurried inside, locking it again after she was safely inside. The red head felt weird and she didn't like it. Ofcourse the house was empty when she arrived. Her grandparents had mentioned that they ran a bakery and wouldn't be home until night. Yanking off her uniform as she stomped her way towards her bedroom. Her usual clothes of black leggings and a loose shirt that had once belonged to her dad was waiting for her on her bed. She tugged them on and opened the curtain only to pause as a red head was looking at her from the window of the house next to them. She starred and then quickly yanked the curtains closed again. 'great. he lives next door!' She whined in her head. Grabbing her key and ipod with headphones, she ran from her house, locking the door on her way out. A run around the park sounded nice.


	2. Chapter 2

* Disclaimer! I own nothing but my OC*

The next few months were much the same. The weird feeling the red head gave off was getting more familiar but there were other feeling kind of similar around town. Grandma and Grandpa often warned her of demons and she snorted. The demons here probably had nothing on the demons from her home. Which could explain the weird feeling if she really thought about it. Suichi had begun to walk to and from school with her as per the wishes of his mother and her grandparents that they get along. She stayed silent and he did the same all the way to their school. "Suichi! I made an extra bento this morning and thought you might like it." A girl from our class named Mai. She was very forward with her feelings and very annoying. "No thankyou. My mother packed a bento for me." He gently declined. She scribbled in her notebook as girls tried to talk to Suichi beside her. "Urinai? I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the arcade with me after school." She looked up to see Sasuke scratching at his cheek with a blush spreading over his ears. "No." She said. "I have practice after school. I'm sorry." "Oh! It's no trouble! Some other time maybe?" He offered before quickly walking towards his desk as the teacher entered.

Ofcourse she had lied about having to practice she just really didn't want to go anywhere with any of the boys from her class. The day passed quickly with her doodling and scribbling in her notebook. Afterwards she walked with Suichi towards her home. "Ah...you may call me crazy but...you feel kind of different than everybody else in class. Your energy...isn't normal..." She quietly said. He stopped walking and stared towards her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Ah...Forget I said anything! Have a good night!" She shouted and ran home, switching her clothes and running towards her grandparents bakery. The run wasn't very long and when she arrived a slice of cake was set before her. "Grandmas recipe. Eat up kiddo." Her grandpa beamed happily and walked back to the counter. In all honesty this had been her intentions all day long. To eat cake. Who doesn't like cake? Getting closer time for the bakery to close, a wrapped box was placed in her hands. "Would you please bring this to Shiori for us?" Her grandma asked with a grin. "Grandma!" She whined loudly as she was hurried out of the door. She huffed and stuck out her tongue childishly at the store before slowly making her way back home. Her own front door greeted her and she sighed in defeat as she walked the necessary steps to the Minamino ressidences front door. Ringing the door bell, she stood waiting. The door opened to Suichi, still narrowed eyed towards her. "Grandma said to bring this to your mom." She said and held out the box stiffly. He took it from her and stood stiffly in the doorway. "Ah...Goodnight." She said with an awkward smile and ran to her home, hurrying inside. She may have been a ninja previously but this body of hers was still only 10 and she really hated dealing with people. As she plopped onto her bed a shimmery blue thing appeared in her room and from it came a woman with blue hair riding on an oar. She stared in disbelief. "You must be Ikusa! My name is Botan and i'm here to guide you to my boss to have a little chat. Don't worry. You're not in trouble and it'll be quick. Just a few questions." The woman seemed to bounce as she talked. "And who is your boss?" She asked. "Lord koenma! Prince of Spirit world." Ikusa hopped up and looked towards the shimmery veil. "About time. I've been here for almost 11 years with no answers." "Well right this way please." The bluenette went back through the shimmer and she cautiously followed after her.

On the other side of the shimmery portal was a hectic office space where massive beasts that seemed to be ogres walked around, barely clothed, carrying weapons and stacks of papers. The bluenette before her continued on and she followed. Large double doors opened for them and she was urged to stand before a mahogany desk completely stacked with paperwork. Just seeing it made her eye twitch, remembering how she had spent many night going through such stacks at the behest of one of her closest friends. Her fingers itched to straighten the precariously swaying stacks and organize the haphazard piles. "Miss Urinai I presume. Nice to finally meet you." She looked around for the male voice that had called her name and frowned. Swiveling around, she scanned the room behind her before turning back and craning her neck to see over the papers. There in the large leather seat sat a toddler with a pacifier sticking out of its mouth. "This isn't funny." She said gruffly. "No, it isn't. My name is Koenma. Ruler of Spirit World. Recently it has come to my attention that your soul doesn't belong here. When you died you should have been reborn in your own world. We aren't exactly sure how you ended up here. Could you please give us the details of your death? It may help." He said. Behind him a blue ogre sat with a notepad in his hand and a pen waiting. "It was a small war. I went to visit a friend in a neighboring town and when I arrived, it was under attack. A man that created explosives with a special tool in his hands was trying to kill the ruler, my friend. I engaged in combat to try and help, I was severly wounded taking an explosive to the abdomen. While I was down the man came to me and placed an explosive on my head 'For interfering' is what he said. I blew up. And then I woke up being born here." She said. "So killed defending someone...How long ago did that happen?" He asked. "Well my birthday is May 23 so that'll be 10 years and 8 months ago." She answered. The toddler rubbed at his chin in thought. "Botan has informed me that you have a strange type of spirit energy. And a large supply of it at that. With the appropriate training we could certainly use someone with your previous skills. Would you be open to atleast testing it out? Botan here is in dire need of a partner." She stared between the toddler and the grinning bluenette and sighed. "Why not...I have nothing better to do. I have school though." The bluenette, Botan, cheered behind her. "That's perfectly fine. For now you will just be Botans partner, the need for urgent responses to ferry girls isn't very likely to happen. We'll give you a communicator to keep in touch and start sending you along with Botan on low class missions as a start. Build up your experience in the field and work on your teamwork. Well, this has been a rather easy fix. I was expecting something much more complicated." He said. She bowed and turned to leave, Botan jumping from her oar to walk beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer! I own nothing but my OC*

"This is going to be so much fun. I haven't had a partner in centuries! So excited! OH! First! Your communicator, comes in blue, to answer, just flip it open. To call me you press this button twice and then this side button here. And for Koenma directly, the side button 3 times. Easy peazy!" She stared at the little contraption that looked alot like a pocket mirror. "Oh and I have a mission to find a low level demon if you feel like you'd be up to it?" She looked over at the hopeful expression plastered to the bluenettes face and sighed. "Fine." "Whoop!" Botan cheered and jumped onto her oar, patting the space behind her in a 'sit here please' fashion. She hopped on and held tight to the womans waist as they sped through a shimmery portal and emerged in the night sky above a park she recognized. Botan manuevered them to the ground and got off, looking around the dimly lit area. "Like I said, it's low level and barely a threat at all but he's been draining the energy from children while they played, essentially feeding on their life force. A terrible thing to do to children. But I can take him out no problem. We just have to find him." Botan said the last bit cheerfully. She nodded and walked around, using her chakra or 'Spirit energy' to silence her steps and look through the wooded area for movement. She was walking around for near an hour when she felt a small sensation on her leg. Almost like someone had tapped into her pool of energy and was syphoning it away. With narrowed eyes she focused her vision until the bright blue of her energy became visible. It traveled in a line towards a shadow beneath a low slide. Walking over, she stopped to look around, feigning ignorance until she swiftly reached down and jerked the so called demon up by his hair. Greasy and messy and sickening to touch. Its skin was an ugly green and had boils on its face. The stench it gave of made her gag. "Botan. Found him." She called as she covered her nose with her hand. "Good work Ikusa! Oh man Koenma is not gunna believe you found him so quickly." The ferry girl bounced giddily and moved to take the ugly demon. As she let go of the foul creature it swiftly chomped onto her wrist. "Ah!" She grunted out and smashed her elbow sideways onto its face. It rolled backwards and got up to try and run. She seethed and leaped after him, kicking him into the ground and delivering a harsh kick to the back of its head. It did not move afterwards except for the labored breaths that puffed from it. Looking over her wrist she grimaced and brought her other hand up to envelope it in healing energy. Her skin slowly stitched back together but since she was very out of practice with her healing energy, it wasn't her best. An ugly bruise would be present most likely by the next day. "Wow i had no idea you could heal!" Botan said excitedly. She nodded and looked critically at her wrist. The brief process of trying to heal herself left her rather weak. "I need to go home now." She said. "Oh ofcourse. I'll report our success. Have a good night!" Botan said and a portal opened behind her. She stepped through and emerged in her own bedroom again. Plopping down face first, she fell asleep near instantly.

She woke to the sound of her grandmother calling her name. Why would her grandmother be calling her at this time? She sat up and looked down at her wrist to grimace at the black and blue swelling that emerged on it. Quickly pulling an oversized sweater over her frame, she went downstairs and saw her grandma and grandpa with suitcases. "I know it's sudden dear but we were just informed that an old friend of ours passed away recently. We'll be going to his service but it's rather far away. We don't want you to miss school so we asked and Shiori agreed that you could stay with her until we make it back. So pack an overnight bag enough for one week." She pouted and turned to do as they said. Spending an entire week with Suichi sounded...awkward... After packing a small bag she went downstairs and hugged them tightly. "We'll be back soon. Be good while we're gone ok?" Her grandma asked. The both of them kissed the top of her head and ushered her out of the door. Sighing she walked the short distance to the minamino residence and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds it opened to Shioris smiling face. "Good morning Ikusa. Come in, come in. I'm just about to leave for work but Suichi will be here with you while i'm gone. I'll be back in time to cook dinner for us. You won't have to sleep on a couch or anything like that. I have a guest room and you are more than welcome to it while you stay here." She said as she took her bag and walked upstairs and into a room. She set the bag down on the bed and Ikusa looked around curiously. "The bathroom is across the hall and Suichis room is next to this one incase you need anything. Ah...I should go now. Please make yourself at home." Shiori said before she walked away and out of the house. With nothing else to do, she went down stairs and looked around the living room. "The remote to the tv is in the table drawer if you want to watch it." She looked to the side to see Suichi walked down the stairs. "No thankyou." She said and looked closer at the pictures that lined the walls. "Would you like breakfast? I can make eggs." He offered and she nodded her head, following him into the kitchen. He set about cracking and stirring eggs in a bowl and pouring them into a pan that was set over an open flame. Figuring to help, she grabbed pieces of bread and lowered them into the toaster. They dinged and popped up after a moment and she pushed back her sleeves to grab them without getting crumbs on them. "What happened?" She looked over to see him peering at her wrist and she quickly dropped the toast onto a plate, pulling her sleeves back down. "Just a bit of rough housing at the park yesterday." She said lowly and took the plate towards the table and sat as he brought two plates with eggs on them. "You should be more careful." He said. She nodded and slowly ate with her uninjured hand. "I probably have an ointment that can help that." He said. She looked at him. "Thankyou. I would appreciate it." After the finished eating and washing their few dishes, she followed him upstairs and paused outside of his room. "You can come in." He said. She cautiously walked forward and knew then without a doubt. She felt the demon energy but also spirit energy. The blending feelings certainly gave out a weird feeling for her. Not entirely unpleasant. "So much energy." She mumbled. It fell in waves from plants that lined the window. Suichi stood before her with a glass jar in his hands. "Can I see your wrist?" He asked. She pulled back her sleeve and cautiously watched as he began to rub a soothing and tingling gel onto her skin. Afterwards he wrapped it in a thin gauze. "If you put it on twice a day it should heal in a couple days." He said. "Thankyou." She said and looked back to the plants on the window sill. "Are you making them grow?" She asked. "I water them yes." She frowned. "Thats not what I asked. They are filled with energy, the same energy I feel from you." His eyes narrowed towards her. "You can feel energies." He said. "Yes. For a long time now." She said and paused as a ringing came from her pocket. "I have to go." She said and got up, walking into her temporary room. Once inside she closed the door and opened the communicator. An image of Botan came onto the small screen. "Ikusa! We have another small mission. Also we'll need you to sign a few things so you can get paid! Low missions are low pay but they add up quick! I'll send a portal so hop on in!" The bluenette exclaimed happily. The thought of getting paid for the simple work like lastnight was certainly a happy one. She clicked the communicator closed just as a shimmery portal opened beside her bed. Stepping through the portal she was deposited infront of Koenmas desk. "Good work on your first mission last night. I've opened a small bank account in your name so that we can deposit your funds after your completed missions. The one from last night earned you 2600 yen. Here is your debt card or would you prefer cash?" He asked. "Card is fine. Thankyou." She said. "You're welcome. Now, onto your next mission. Another low level. We have reports that a demon has been stalking women towards their homes at night. So far it hasn't instigated anything so i'd like you to keep a watch and stop him if he ever tries anything. Also i'd like to start sending you to training to really build up your endurance. The ogres here can give you a good workout for the time being. Just call Botan when you're ready and she'll open a portal to the training area." Koenma said quickly. She nodded. "Can I go now?" She asked. "George! Take her to the gym." Koenma shouted out and a large blue ogre came around and walked around her. "This way." He called and she followed after him. Down a long hall way and after a few twists and turns they entered a wide space with other ogres there lifting weights and bashing it out with clubs. "Paul will be your trainer. Thats him over there with the pink skin." George said and walked back the way they had come. Looking towards where George had indicated, she saw a man with a horn coming from his forehead, sharp teeth protruding from his mouth, green hair pulled up in a ponytail and bright pink skin. He was lounging about, talking to a couple of ferry girls. She huffed and walked over to him. "Lets train." She said. He looked her over and frowned. "Not now kid, i'm busy." Her eyes narrowed and she gathered energy to her fist, swinging it to smash into the wall beside him, leaving a large crack. "Now." She said. The look that spread over his face did little to lift her mood. He sped towards her and she jumped away. "I'll teach you some manners." He growled out, sending his fist flying into her face. "Ow. That kinda hurt." She said with a frown and leapt forward, smashing her heel into his stomache. He flew back to roll against the floor and quickly kicked off again. Folding her hands together and gathering her energy, She formed blades with the disrupted air surrounding her. Reaching out to grab them, she flung them and watched as he dodged them left and right. Grinning with the challenge, she grabbed onto one of her blades with her energy and willed her body to its location. In the blink of an eye she appeared holding the blade behind his back. Swinging it down, he blocked by crossing his arms and meeting her wrist. Dropping the blade, she twisted to grab it with her other hand and jabbed towards his leg. It entered his leg and she heard a satisfying grunt of pain. "Guess I haven't lost my edge that much." She mumbled and then tensed as she sensed his movement. His fist once again smashed into her face and she felt something break. Stepping back, she swirled her tongue over her teeth. All still intact but the coppery taste of blood had filled the cavity. Pressing fingers to her cheek she was greeted with a sharp pain on her cheek bone. "I think you broke my cheek." She mumbled out loud and sharpened her eyes, rushing forward to jab her knee into his face. The crunch of his nose breaking made her grin. "Ok. Ok. I'll train with you. Twice a week, at 11 pm. Starts next week since now we have to take a while to heal." He said while holding a hand over his face to staunch the flow of blood. Moving his hand in a shooing manner she backed away and strolled back towards koenmas office. "I wanna go home now." She called out and the toddler nodded his head. A portal appeared and she walked through it, ending back in the borrowed room. Sitting on the bed, she gathered her energy to her hands and brought them to her face, healing her broken cheek as much as she could before she felt the weariness of using too much. Closing her eyes she fell to lay on the bed and let her conciousness drift.

A knock on her door woke her. Lifting up she looked over to a nearby mirror and saw the bruise upon her cheek. 'I really need to work on my healing.' She sighed and pulled her hair to hide half of her face. Moving her sweater sleeve to check on her wrist, she noticed it looked much better than before but the blood on the end of her sleeve would be hard to explain. Quickly digging through her bag, she changed into another sweater and answered the door. Suichi stood on the other side. "Mother is making dinner. It shoud be ready soon." He said and eyed her still tired face. She nodded and moved past him to head downstairs. "Hello Ikusa. You look tired. I should have dinner ready in a few minutes." Shiori said as she settled herself at the kitchen table. "I feel tired. I took a nap but it didn't help." "Hm. Maybe its because your grandparents are away and you're in a different home. Maybe a good meal and a good nights rest wil settle you more." She looked over at Shiori and smiled. "Maybe you are right. Thankyou." Suichi came from behind her and put a kettle on the stove for tea.

After dinner was over she took the plates and began to wash them much to the suprise of Shiori. "Oh no, let me do that. You are our guest." She looked back and shook her head. "Please allow me. After all, you made dinner and Suichi made tea. I did nothing but sleep all day." She smiled widely and tried not to flinch against the aching pain of her cheek. Shiori smiled back and set about to wipe down the table and then getting the bath ready. When the dishes were done she walked towards the bathroom door and knocked. " Just letting you know that i'm going to bed. Goodnight." She called out. "Goodnight Ikusa." Shiori shouted back. She turned and almost ran into Suichi. In a habit, she ran her fingers through the hair close to her face and froze as she spotted his eyes shift to her face. "Sorry. Goodnight Suichi." She said and hurried to her room. After she closed the door she brought her fingers up and concentrated her energy. With a forceful push, a clone of her appeared and laid down on the bed, seeming to be asleep with no bruises to speak of. Satisfied with her work, she climbed out of her window and began her small patrol, keeping her senses wide for the supposed demon that should be lurking somewhere nearby.

For hours she walked, back and forth, tailing drunken women and following the late night workers on their way home until she spotted him. Sure enough another low level, starring towards a women that walked brisquely in heels and a dress suit. The demon followed her all the way to her house and then climbed a nearby tree to look through a window. He did not move from his spot, only watching the woman even as she slept. From her position she could feel no ill intent from his being and it made her curious. 'What is he doing then if he isn't going to attack her?' Moving to position herself beneath the tree, she called out. "You know, some people would see a demon in a tree outside a womans home and assume he was going to eat her. Are you?" The demon looked down towards her and frowned. He wasn't bad looking for a demon. Long purple hair in a low ponytail. Red eyes and two small horns protruding from his temple. The horns were really the only give away that he was a demon. The simple black sleeveless shirt tucked into blue jeans and running shoes all screamed normal boy. "No. Did Spirit World send you?" He asked. "They did. If I go by the look on your face i'd say you like her." She leaned against the tree and gazed at him from the corner of her eye. "She was once my lover. She's been reborn and doesn't remember me." She looked away as the longing expression as his face grew. "Well i'll tell Spirit World that you aren't a threat. Just don't fuck things up. What's your name anyway?" She asked. "Shika." She stared for a moment. "You know, I once had a friend with a name similar to that. Shikamaru. Hope you're just as good hearted. My name is Ikusa. Stay out of trouble." She said and began the walk home. Or atleast to suichis home.

Once safely in her room she spotted the door slightly opened. Moving quietly, she slowly closed it and released her clone. Its memory came to her and she gave a small smile at having caught Suichi trying to check on her cheek. Removing her day clothes, she switched to pajamas of black basketball shorts and an overly large shirt. Settling into bed, she pushed her energy to her hands and used the healing energy to fix the massive bruise upon her face. It drained her quickly and she fell back still feeling the dull ache in her cheek but was sure that the bruise would be gone. Closing her eyes she began to drift. Dreaming of ninjas and demons.


End file.
